


Without Fault or Flaw

by jesatria



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Tahorra Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesatria/pseuds/jesatria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushiel's Legacy crossover for Tahorra Week. Tahno is a Camellia adept & Korra makes her first visit to the Night Court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Fault or Flaw

          Tahno glanced over his shoulder, admiring his bare back in the long mirror. A graceful column of camellia flowers twined its way down his spine. _One more trip to the marquist should do it. If Naamah favors me, I’ll earn a generous patron gift tonight._

          Since his debut three years ago, he’d been the pride of Camellia House, earning a name for himself as one of the foremost courtesans in the City of Elua. Few Servants of Naamah managed to make their marques so quickly. He was prized for both his exotic looks and his skills at Naamah’s Arts, skills that would put even her scions to shame.

          His admiration was interrupted by a summons to the receiving room. Tahno hastily threw on a shirt- it would not do to bare his incomplete marque before prospective patrons. All of the house’s adepts were assembled in the receiving room, ready for a patron’s perusal. A glance around the room revealed the patron in question was a young girl. She stood beside the Dowayne, looking eager but nervous. She took one look at Tahno before choosing him. Tahno paused to smirk at the other adepts before leading the girl to his bedchamber.

          “My name is Korra,” she said as they walked. “Tonight’s my first visit to the Night Court.”

          He raised an eyebrow. “Is it now? In that case I promise to make your first visit a memorable one. You must know me by reputation. Most of the City does.”

          Korra looked at him, confused. “I’m sorry, but I don’t actually know your name.”

          That was a bit of a blow to his ego. _Well,_ he reassured himself, _she did choose me as soon as she saw me._ “I have the pleasure to be Tahno nó Camellia and I assure you, Korra, that you won’t regret choosing me. Here we are.” He opened the door to his bedchamber. “After you.” Tahno always made sure his bedchamber was immaculate, for it would not do for a patron to see it in a state of disarray. He led Korra over to the bed. “So, you chose a taste of perfection for your first visit to the Night Court. Will I be your first lover?”

          Korra blushed slightly. The effect was quite adorable. “Yes,” she answered.

          “Well then, I’ll be sure to please you in whatever way you desire.” He pulled his shirt off and draped it over a chair so that she might get a better look at him. It worked. Korra stared openly at him, admiring his chest and the nearly-completed marque on his back. “Have you ever seen the marque of a Servant of Naamah before?” he inquired.

          “No,” said Korra, “but yours is beautiful.”

          Tahno sat beside her on the bed. “It’s nearly complete. One more trip to marquist ought to do it.” He wanted to mention that a generous patron gift would let him make his marque, but thought better of it. His skills spoke for themselves. No one passed a night with him without leaving a patron gift. With a gentle hand, he stroked her cheek. She gazed at him with wide turquoise eyes, almost as if she couldn’t quite believe he was real. He lifted her chin and captured her lips in a soft kiss. They were soft and eager, parting enough for him to taste her fully. Tahno’s fingers migrated to the laces of her dress. She did not pull away from him or hesitate at all, which was encouraging. His deft fingers began to undo the laces and slide the dress down from her shoulders. Her skin was as smooth as silk. In no time at all, he slid the dress down to her waist.

          Korra broke off their kiss. Her eyes roved his body once more, alighting with desire. She slid the dress the rest of the way off and kicked it aside. Much to his surprise her hands moved quickly to his waist, making short work of his pants. Tahno felt his desire increase as he gazed at her. He ran one hand along her firm thigh while the other unlaced her stays.

          Her breasts were large and full, with dark nipples. He felt himself growing hard at the sight of them, and only managed to take his eyes off of them with considerable effort. They certainly were some of the best he’d ever seen. Tahno situated himself between her legs. “I think you’ll enjoy this, Korra.” He parted her with a finger, sliding it between her folds to rub at Naamah’s Pearl. One hand went to a breast, kneading it expertly while he rubbed her nipple. She moaned loudly.

          Tahno leaned over her, placing another kiss on her lips before migrating down to her neck. He kissed the spot where it met her shoulder. Her skin was wonderfully soft and it was all he could do to resist the temptation to bite and suck hard enough to leave a bruise. It was best not to do that unless a patron asked for it. This wasn’t Mandrake House. He moved down from her neck, trailing kisses down her chest until he reached her breasts. He took one hard nipple into his mouth.

          Korra cried out in pleasure and squirmed a bit on the bed. “None of that,” Tahno whispered. He couldn’t have her come already; slow and steady was the best way to do things. He gripped her thigh with one hand to steady her as he continued to taste her body. He took his time with her nipples, sucking them and teasing with his tongue. Once again, Tahno was forced to resist the urge to bite. He left a line of kisses across her stomach before at last reaching the space between her legs. He parted her and wasted no time beginning the _languisement_. Naamah’s Servants were trained twice as long to pleasure women as men, and Tahno was no exception. He took special pride in his ability to perform the _languisement_ to perfection. No woman had left his bed disappointed yet.

          Tahno’s tongue flicked against Naamah’s Pearl. Korra shuddered, her arousal building to a peak. She wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Tahno’s own arousal was starting to become unbearable as well. He continued the _languisement_ , licking and sucking until he tasted her wetness.

          “Please,” Korra begged. _“Please.”_

          He grinned. “Very well.” With a smooth thrust, he entered her.

          She cried out in mingled pain and pleasure. The sound brought a smile to his face. One hand reached out to fondle her breasts as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. Korra pressed her hips into his, writhing in pleasure. Her skin was so delightfully smooth… Her moans soon turned to pure pleasure as her nails trailed down his back. “Tahno!” she shouted as she climaxed, hips arching hard against him. His own climax followed shortly afterward.

          Later, they lay tangled together on his bed. Half of Tahno’s body was draped over hers, but she didn’t seem to mind. His head rested comfortably on her breasts. “I hope I exceeded your expectations,” he whispered. “We have done Naamah great homage tonight. She will be pleased.” He placed soft kisses on the tops of her breasts. It wasn’t long before they drifted off to sleep.

**

          Tahno slept late the following morning, as was his custom. It was normal for those who spent their nights otherwise occupied. He woke to find Korra already gone. Indeed, there was no sign she’d been there at all. _She must’ve paid my fee to the Dowayne on her way out._

          It was then that he noticed the purse resting in his Naamah’s hands. The sculpture, which rested on his bedside table, was carved of fine obsidian. Tahno picked up the purse. By the weight of it, she’d been generous with her patron gift. He emptied it and counted the coins.

          He’d just made his marque.

 


End file.
